A vehicle, in particular a motorcycle, is provided with a clutch mechanism which operatively connects the output of an engine to a transmission. The clutch mechanism permits the transmission to be disengaged from the engine when the vehicle is not moving. The clutch mechanism also temporarily disengages the engine from the transmission when the transmission is shifted through the gears. Conventional clutch mechanisms provide an adequate device to transfer power from the engine to the transmission. However, the conventional clutch mechanisms do not allow the operator of the motorcycle, or other vehicle, to recognize the exact point at which the clutch is engaged or to “slip” the clutch to permit the vehicle to be moved at a very slow rate.